In a conventional switching network of this kind, a ring counter sequentially polls various sensors which measure specified condition values in the motor vehicle and transmit these measurements as electrical values. The measured values are transmitted as electrical signals in a synchronized train through a logic network to various light-emitting diodes. Thus, the condition of the individual devices monitored by the sensors is optically displayed, as disclosed in German Patent Disclosure Document No. DE-OS 25 55 858, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,730. This solution has the disadvantage, above all, that a control line must be run for each light-emitting diode to the centrally disposed logic. Further, with this switching arrangement, the only condition values which can be handled are those which signal an ON or OFF condition. Continually varying condition values such as driving speed, fuel level, and the like, cannot be displayed with this switching arrangement. Also, in case of a defect in the switching network, the complete logic or the complete switching apparatus must be replaced.